


Birth Of The Future

by angelholme



Series: Fable III - A Queen's Life [1]
Category: Fable (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, POV First Person, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fought to win my country, and I fought to keep it free. But now am fighting my most important battle - to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Fable III (et al) is the property of Microsoft, Lionhead Studios and possibly some other people. 
> 
> All original characters belong to me, as do any situations created for these stories.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> This is the first in a series of short stories set in the world of Fable III - an XBox 360 game where you play a hero fighting to free your world from evil and save it from a greater evil. 
> 
> Once the fight is finished, you get to continue playing - enjoying the world you've created.
> 
> These stories are set in that period, and written from the point of view of The Hero in the story.

12/04/1022

Everyone told me it would be a mistake. 

Well - that's not strictly true. Only my husband and my sister-in-law told me it would be a mistake. Everyone else seemed to either think it was a good idea, or to not want to express an opinion about it - at least, to not want to express it in front of me.

But that happens a lot when you are the Queen of Albion and Aurora, and ruler of all you survey.

Either way, they both said I shouldn't go and answer the call from Aurora this close to the birth of our child, and that I would never get back in time.

I told them they were just being overly paranoid - that the realm is at peace (for the most part) and that I would be there and back in two days at most.

Which just goes to show that while Heroes (such as me) are considered to be incapable of making mistakes, we are just as fallible as the next guy.

Because here I am, on the day my child - the next leader of Albion - is due to be born, still in Aurora, fighting legions of demons from the lowest pits of Scorn's dungeon.

Logan wouldn't have made this kind of mistake. 

But then again, Logan was an evil, mass murdering tyrant who cared about no one but himself, so maybe he isn't the best role model for me to follow....

Okay - they are coming back. Time for me to do my duty for Queen and Country.

Or, I guess, since I am Queen, just country.


	2. Logan's Secret

12/04/1022

The attack has been halted for the moment - they seem to be coming in waves, and generally there is about half an hour between waves.

From a strategic point of view, it is a bit of mystery - they'd be better off continually attacking us, wearing us down until we can't fight any more. 

But hey - who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth? If they want to waste their energy, why should I stop them?

And the gap gives me time to write down a little history. Jasper is always telling me that history is important - and that those who fail to remember, and to learn from it, are doomed.

And since I don't want my child and heir to be doomed, I thought I would explain a little bit about how he/she became my child and heir.

As with most things in Albion these days, it goes back to the civil war, and to The Coming Darkness. 

**Flashback - Six Months Before - 11/10/1021**

_After a year of planning and waiting, The Crawler had come to Albion._

_The battle was short, but it was brutal. Despite all the planning, despite all the defences we'd built and strategies we'd defined, the streets of Bowerstone ran red with blood._

_But - as you must know - we won. The forces of The Crawler were driven off, though it came at a dreadful cost._

_As the sounds of battle faded, and we started to count the cost, Ben Finn came to me with a serious face._

"Majesty" He bowed, making me smirk slightly - I had been Queen for a year, and I still could not take the sight of my best friend since childhood bowing before me seriously.

"Ben" I nodded, not letting go of Alfred's hand. He had been in the battle as well, and while he hadn't been injured, this was our first moment of true peace since our wedding night some two and a half years before "How goes the day?"

"I am afraid I have some very bad news, your Majesty" He looked up, gazing in to my eyes. I bit my lip, not wanting to ask. Thankfully, my husband took that burden from me.

"What is it?" Alfred asked quietly. 

"The party we sent to the Industrial sector found some bodies down by The Orphanage" Ben replied equally quietly, his face grim.

"Oh - not the children?" I cried out, my heart ready to break for the third time that day.

"No, little one" I hadn't heard Ben call me that since the day I took the throne "None of the children was killed" He paused "But we found your brother amongst the bodies"

_It seems Logan had found the guard division suffering under repeated onslaughts, and had leapt in to the fight without a second thought. A number of the guards praised his valour and his bravery, but in the end there were just too many of The Shadows, and Logan had fallen._

_The party brought his body back to the palace, and - after a brief discussion with the other leaders of The Resistance - we gave him a private funeral._

_While it was true he had died defending the realm against The Crawler, the truth was his years of tyranny had left lasting scars, and there were very few people ready to mourn him._

_Two days after his funeral, Valaria - my chief of staff - came to tell me there was a lady waiting for me in my public study._

"She says she is Logan's widow" Valaria said, looking doubtful.

"Is she armed?" I asked, and Valaria shook her head "Very well then" I walked down the corridor, and in to my study to find a youngish woman sat staring out of the window. As I entered, she turned and got unsteadily to her feet, wincing as she did.

"Maje..."

"Please - sit down" I said before she could finish. I hadn't noticed when I walked in, but she had a massive scar running down the left hand side of her body, and it was clear she was favouring one leg.

"Thank you" She sat down with a grateful smile.

"The Crawler?" I asked quietly, and she nodded.

"I was caught in one of the warehouses when the battle started, and while I was helping some of the children escape, one of the shadows got me" She gestured to the scar "I got off lucky - I saw ten people ripped apart in front of me" I smiled sympathetically "But I'm sure you have your own stories of blood and death, and don't near to hear mine" 

"I have enough of my own stories, but I also had someone to talk to - someone who would help me through the nightmares and the pain" I reached out and took her hand "If you need to talk, talk"

"Maybe I will take you up on that late, your majesty, but right now, I believe we have other matters to talk about"

"Quite" I smiled.

"My name is Victoria, and your brother and I married six months ago" She said calmly "Because we were preparing for the war, he didn't want you to pay for a royal wedding and..." She paused, looking hesitant "Well - because of his reputation, and his history, he thought it best we marry in secret" I nodded understandingly. I had forgiven my brother for his past crimes, but the rest of the Kingdom probably wasn't as willing to do so.

"I am sorry for you loss" I said quietly "While I might have had my disagreements with my brother, I would not wish the loss of a spouse on anyone"

"Thank you, your Majesty" Victoria inclined her head "However there is a complication" She patted her stomach "Four weeks ago, I learned we were expecting a child" 

"Oh my" I got to my feet "Do you need to see...." She held up her hand.

"If you will give me a moment, Majesty, I will explain why I am here" I sat down again and nodded "Again, we decided to keep it a secret, because we knew our child would face persecution as the child of Logan The Tyrant" 

"I wouldn't let anyone...."

"I know, your Majesty, but - despite your status, you can not be everywhere at once. And unless we were willing to lock our child up in a dungeon, they would always be in danger" She sighed "Eight days ago we decided what we wanted to do" She looked up at me, her eyes slightly pleading "We were going to talk to you the day after, but..."

"But The Crawler came" 

"And the world went to hell" She paused "Majesty - your brother and I loved each other dearly, and we wanted only the best for our child" She bit her lip, then took a deep breath "Before he died, Logan and I agreed that we would like you and your husband to adopt our child, and raise him or her as your own" I stared at her for a few moments, surprised beyond measure.

"Victoria.... I don't know what to say" I leaned back in my chair "I mean - Alfred and I wanted to have children, but first there was the battle to claim the throne, and then the battle to save the throne...." I trailed off, unsure of what else to say "You are welcome to live here with us, if you'd like to...."

"There's one more thing, your Majesty" Victoria glanced at the scar "The doctor I saw the morning after the battle said that the wound had seriously damaged my lungs, and my abdomen" She paused "I can live a normal life, but he was certain that the stress of child birth....."

"Would kill you" I finished her sentence, and she nodded.

"I am going to live to see my child born, Majesty, but I don't think I will live much beyond that" She looked at me with a firm expression "If you want me to beg, I will"

"That will not be necessary" I grinned "I can't say yes right now - I will have to talk this over with Alfred - but if you would like to stay here a while, we will give you our decision tomorrow" 

"Thank you" She leaned forward, then sighed "If I may ask one more favour?"

"By all means"

"Could you come over here so I can hug you?"

**End Flashback**

12/04/1022

There is more to the story, but the thirty minutes is almost up, and the attack will start again.

When will this nightmare end?


	3. Look to The Future

12/04/1022

Another respite - probably for longer this time. 

The last battle went on longer than usual, and was more fierce than any that had come before. When we were driven back for a third time, the guard commanders decided to cause a rockfall in the tunnel, to pen back the ravening hordes, at least temporarily.

I am not certain I agreed with their decision, but I had agreed that - despite being Queen - I would put myself under their command for the duration and so I kept my mouth shut and helped setting up the explosives on the right of the tunnel.

And I admit - it has worked quite well so far. However - in the end - either they will break through, or we will have to break through, because we can not leave here with the door still open.

But that is a problem for the future. For now, we have retreated to the field hospital and the wounded are being tended to.

Which gives me time to tell you more about how I going to be a mother without having a child.

**Flashback - 19/10/1021**

"My Lord, may I speak with you?" Alfred smiled at me as I walked in to our bedroom. While he didn't mind, it annoyed me that he was not allowed to be referred to as King.

Jasper, the man responsible for maintaining The Sanctuary, had explained it to me - people would think that Alfred had all the power if he was called King, and I would merely be his wife, rather than the ruler of Albion - but, personally, I still thought it was nonsense.

"Yes, my Lady" He flipped the covers back, but instead of lying down next to him, I sat on the edge of the bed "Love? What's wrong?"

"I had a visitor today" I said, turning to face him "A young woman named Victoria"

"Okay" He nodded "What did she want?"

"To ask me to adopt her child as our own, and raise it as the next ruler of Albion" I grinned as he stared at me in confusion "I guess I should explain"

"It's possible" He smiled back at me.

"Victoria claims she is Logan's widow - they married a little while ago, but given his reputation they kept it a secret" I paused "As far as I can tell, she is telling the truth"

"Then she is telling the truth" Alfred grinned at me "I know you better than anyone, and I can only lie to you one time out of ten"

"Which time?" I asked with a smirk "Anyway - she got pregnant, and they feared that my brother's enemies might want to target the child, or use it to get to Logan"

"Sounds reasonable" Alfred nodded, then - at my amused look - added "Oh - you know what I mean"

"Yes I do, love of my love" I leaned over and kissed him "So they decided to ask us to adopt it, and raise it as our own. They would remain the child's aunt and uncle, but that would be all" I paused "They were going to tell us a few days ago, but then the battle started....." I trailed off, not wanting to think about recent events.

"So - do you want to?" He shifted round until we were sat opposite each other, face to face. I bit my lip, then nodded "What about Victoria?"

"She was seriously wounded in the fight" I replied quietly "She doesn't expect to live through the birth, and she wants to make sure her child is looked after and happy" I paused "So - what do you think?"

_I knew he wanted children of our own - he still does. But I hadn't wanted to get pregnant while I was trying to take the throne from my brother, and bringing a child in to the world during the Year of Hell was out of the question._

_And, in the last six months, the tidying up after the war - hunting down the last of The Crawler's minions, cleaning up the rest of the realm - has made planning for the future a little difficult._

_But that night, we decided to make a start._

"Good morning your Majesty, Lord Alfred" Victoria nodded her head as we entered the dining room. While tradition and protocol forbade anyone to sit in a room where I was standing, I had told Victoria the day before that it didn't apply to her - I knew that standing up for any length of time was painful for her.

"I am not a Lord, despite what my wife has tried to do" Alfred grinned "Call me Alf"

"Very well.... Alf" She looked at me "Did you two....."

"We did" I nodded "And we agree to your proposal, with just one minor adjustment" She looked at me warily.

"What adjustment?" I glanced at Alfred, and he nodded.

"When your child turns thirteen, we will tell him or her the truth about who he or she is, and the decision whether to announce it publicly will be up to him or her" I said calmly "I'll also tell him or... okay, I know it sounds bad, but until we have some idea what the sex of this child is, I'm going to call refer to it as it, if that's okay?"

"Yes" Victoria nodded "Why do you want to tell it the truth?"

"Because I have come to realise over the past year or so that Logan was not an altogether bad man, and I don't think your child should think he was" I said sincerely "I will give your child the unvarnished truth - about what Logan did, and about why he did it" 

"And that's your only change?" She asked, and I nodded "Then I agree" 

"Thank you" I smiled "The palace staff have been told that you are an old friend from home, and that you should be accorded every courtesy. They have also been sworn to secrecy over your pregnancy, and will not speak of it to anyone"

"Do I have to stay in the palace?" Victoria asked.

"No - you are free to go wherever you want" Alfred replied "We have asked a few friends of Paige to go with you - just to keep you out of trouble" 

"Why not Palace Guards?" She asked, then held her hand up before either of us could reply "People see me with Palace Guards, they'll assume I am important. And the more people see me when I am pregnant, they might connect me with the child" She paused "How are you going to explain that, by the way?"

**End flashback**

I have to admit - even now, we haven't entirely figured that part out. 

Which really makes you wonder just why I am considered a suitable person to run the kingdom. I have had six months to come up with a reason why a Queen who clearly hasn't been pregnant for last nine months suddenly has a child.

Honestly, I am hoping my beloved husband has come up with something while I've been away. Because otherwise my triumphant return to the palace is going to be a tad complicated.

Just a second, the captain is coming over......

Okay - there is a strategy meeting in five minutes. Hopefully we can come up with something to get this over with, so I can go home and start lying to my people for the next thirteen years.

Yeah - that last sentence probably one of those things I won't share with my official historian.


	4. Six Hundred Years Of History

12.... 13/04/1022

It's technically past midnight, so I suppose it is tomorrow, but honestly, the last three or four days have all blended in to one. 

The strategy meeting created a lot of ideas, but I don't think most of them will work. But set against my promise to obey the orders of The General is the blood pounding in my veins telling me that this is my responsibility - my job to defeat the dark horde we face.

I am a Hero - to sit by while others die for me is an anathema to my soul. 

However I am also a Queen, a wife and quite probably a mother, and so I must temper the ancient magic that calls me to fight with the promise I made - both to the General and to my family. 

But here's the thing - if I am having problems reconciling the two parts of my nature, what of the other Heroes in the land?

Teresa said that I was not the last. And that was before I learned of my brother's progeny. 

So out there, in the realm I am supposedly responsible for, there could be hundreds of people running around with this inner conflict consuming them. With the battle between their true nature and the role they are forced to play going on inside them.

It concerns me - my brother, Avo keep him, was an example of what happens when a Hero goes dark. And even though he was not fully trained, and didn't have complete access to his lineage (as I do) he ruled the realm for years and did an awful lot of damage.

What if there are other Heroes out there that become like him? What if an army of Dark Heroes were to rise? Would the kingdom survive?

This is the question that prompted to me to make what might be the single most important decision I make during my rule. Which, given I chose to overthrow my brother and managed to prevent a genocide the likes of which no one can imagine, is saying something.

**Flashback - 24/12/1021**

_I looked out at the group assembled before me, and smiled. Even though the war was over, I had decided to keep The Council operational - we met every two weeks, mostly just to talk over what was going on and so that I could get a heads up about anything that might require regal attention._

_Generally, we just played cards and drank some ale._

_However this meeting was different, because - after talking it over with Alfred and Jasper - I had something to tell them._

"Friends - thank you for coming. We can get on to other business in a moment, but first I have an announcement to make" They all turned to face me, looking interested. I rarely spoke at these meetings - The Council was a democracy that spoke with many voices, and I didn't want to give the impression I was supplanting that - so the fact I was making this announcement was enough to get their attention. 

That and Jasper - who hardly ever left The Sanctuary - was stood beside me.

"Six hundred years ago, The Guild of Heroes was burned to the ground by Jack of Blades. The Guildmaster was murdered, and most of the apprentices were either killed or exiled" I paused "With the burning of The Guild, the age of Heroes pretty much ended, and the potential Heroes were no longer trained"

"This lead to a number of problems" Jasper continued the story "Firstly - without the legion of Heroes to protect Albion, the realm entered a long period of darkness. More people fell to creature attacks, and more of the land became too dangerous to enter"

"In addition the title of Hero fell in to some disrepute - partly because some of the legion joined Jack of Blades, but also because - as time went by - the idea of what a Hero is became warped and twisted" I glanced at Jasper.

"People remembered Jack of Blades as a Hero, but they didn't remember the Hero that defeated him" He smiled at me "Your most illustrious ancestor"

"And finally, but most damagingly, over the last five hundred years or so, a few would be Heroes have come in to their powers. But without the training and guidance provided by The Guild, they ended up using them for evil" I paused "My brother, sadly, was the most recent example"

"But there must have been those who used them for good" Paige suggested "I mean - surely one or two of them must have?"

"It is possible" Jasper nodded "However the simple fact is human nature tends towards corruption" He paused, then added "Plus we tend to remember the bad things in history more than the good - the wars, the battles and the tyrants as opposed to the healers, the peaces and the peacemakers" Paige nodded in understanding.

"So what do you intend to do about it?" Sabine asked, looking at me intently. 

"Me? What makes you think I'm....."

"Jasper comes out of The Sanctuary for the first time since you fled the palace and together you outline how the last six hundred years of history has been full of darkness and evil" Sabine shrugged "There must be a reason" I grinned back at him.

"You are right" I paused "I want to re-open The Guild, and to start training Heroes again" Everyone stared at me in stunned silence "I have a site in mind, and the treasury can fund it for the first two years or so, but what I need from all of you is an agreement to help me find those who should come" I continued to look around, then - when no one responded - I turned to Jasper.

"Am I speaking in Old High Demon?"

"No, your Majesty" He smiled "However I think what you have suggested is somewhat of a surprise"

"I suppose" I turned back "I know it is a radical idea - The Guild is a major part of our history, and the thought that we could bring it back is somewhat of a shock, but - through my brother - we have all seen what a Hero gone bad could be" I paused "And, to be honest, there were times during the last year or so when I could have gone the same way" There was a ripple of denial, but I merely smiled.

"There are possibly a lot of potential Heroes out there, and I think we should start training them as soon as we can" I continued "I will do some of it, and I think I can persuade a few others to help out. But I can't be personally responsible for recruiting every single potential Hero out there - I need your help to do that" I paused "So - what do you say?"

**End Flashback**

While they didn't all initially agree at that meeting, they eventually did. Surprisingly, Captain Saker was the first to sign up, while Paige was the most resistant. 

She explained that she wasn't exactly keen on the idea of taking disturbed children and teaching them to kill in multiple ways, but that the idea of them learning on their own was even more disturbing.

So this coming October, The Guild Of Heroes will re-open with the first group of new Heroes-in-training. 

That is if The Council can find some people to recruit. We are going to train everyone who wants to come - teach them to shoot and fight - but the magic part..... that requires a true Hero. 

My mother's journal mentioned something about a bloodline test..... When I get back I will ask Jasper.

And with that - it's time. The General is coming towards us, and I think it is time to fight.


	5. The Past Is Prologue

13/04/1022

I think The General's plan will work - the soldiers are just preparing the barrels and the fuses. I am not entirely sanguine about the coming of noon, but he is right - the sun's high point is the best time to attack.

Which is good, because about five minutes ago I got a message from Jasper that Victoria has gone in to labour. Our child - the future ruler of Albion - is being born as I write this, but until the horde is defeated I can't leave. 

I know - I am Queen. I can do whatever I want, and no one will say anything to contradict me. Even those who are in command here are, in reality, my subjects and, since they are all in The Guard, they are mine to command. 

But I gave my word, and if I start going back on that, I will be no better than my brother, nor any of the other tyrants that have ruled this country.

And, for a slightly more selfish reason, if we don't stop this horde here, then it won't matter if I am there for the birth of my child or not, because within a year, every man, woman, child, chicken, dog and future ruler of Albion will be dead.

So - I stay, and fight.

And sometimes wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been looking round the site of The Guild when the messenger arrived.

**Flashback - 01/04/1022**

Captain Tamar Saker looked around, then turned back to me.

"You do realise you are crazy, your Majesty?" He said with a slight grin.

"Oh yes" I nodded. 

"Good" He looked back up the hill "You want to teach the future Heroes of Albion their craft in a house where a demonic entity burned twelve people to death?"

"There are five exorcists in town who will make sure this place is clean, and then we can tidy it up to make it habitable" I waved to both ends of the house in front of us "Three floors, two wings each - six dorms" 

"Boys and girls together?" He asked.

"Yup, and the staff can live on the ground floor" I pointed to the far side "We can modify that area of the grounds to be a shooting range, and further down is for hand-to-hand"

"And the magic?" Tamar looked around, then walked a few yards to the right "There is a large area behind the house"

"That should do - somewhere safe" I grinned "I am not sure what we'll do about a dining hall and washroom yet - perhaps we can get one of the architects to build us an extra building" I paused "Or we put up the building to house the staff, and turn the ground floor in to the washroom and dining hall" I shrugged "I'm sure we'll figure it out" I turned and looked down to the gate "If we tidy up the path from Bowerstone to the Mourningwood encampment, then it should be more or less safe for people to travel here" I paused, then grinned "And - if we need a training area to test out the newly graduated Heroes, we have The Old Cemetery down yonder" 

"Plus the Fort would make a good final testing area" Tamar nodded "Okay - I take it back. This is does seem a suitable place" He paused, then his smile faded "There is one thing"

"The Sanctum" I nodded.

"It would be a fairly tempting place for some of the older students" He said, looking across to where the Dark Tower could be seen rising from the woods "Wine, women, food - a constant party"

"Sounds like it might not just be the students who are tempted" I said with a slight smile. He smiled back at me.

"Maybe in my younger days, Majesty, but I have seen what that path can lead to, and I have seen what you gain, and what it costs, and the first is greatly outweighed by the second" He shook his head "I have no objection to people who want to follow that path, but I am not going to be one of them"

"Good for you" I kissed him on the cheek, making him blush "I think if there was one thing I could change, it would be the assistance I gave Lesley to found that place" I paused, then shrugged "But I was a lot younger, and desperate to liberate the country. I thought any help would be a good idea" 

"Same reason I ended up with the mercs in Mistpeak" Tamar admitted "I wanted more than the army could give me, and they seemed to be the best way to get it quickly"

"But you came round in the end"

"Even if it did take someone to prod me in the right direction" We laughed together, then I glanced down the grounds.

"Well - we post notices saying it is off limits, and if anyone breaks the rules, send them to me for punishment" I paused "I mean - since I am Queen I can probably shock them or subject them to an ice storm spell without anyone stopping me, right?"

_I have to admit, the expression on his face makes me laugh even now._

Before he could respond, there was a call from the gate. We both turned, and I let a little smile cross my face as Tamar moved so he was stood between me and the newcomer.

"Your Majesty" The man walked up to us, and bowed low "I am here with an important message" He glanced at Tamar "I mean her royal highness no ill, Captain Saker" Tamar looked at him, then stepped to one side.

"Rise, my noble Auroran" I put my hands behind my back - a symbol of trust since almost all of my offensive power was invested in my hands - and smiled "How may I help you?"

"The Prophet has given a prediction" I rolled my eyes, making the young Auroran smirk "I know, Majesty, but the Priestess and the Master have both said it is authentic - they are convinced it is true"

"What did he say?"

"That the horde is returning" He stared at me intently, and gave a slight frown when my only response was.

"The what?"

_After the Auroran - named Lareno - had explained what the horde was, the three of us returned to the palace at once, where we held a brief council of war._

"The horde is a dark legend - a force of evil that appears every so often, and that if left unchecked will rampage across the kingdom, destroying everything in its path" Lareno addressed The Council.

"The Crawler?" Alfred asked, blanching slightly.

"Oh - nowhere near as bad" Lareno shook his head "I mean - they will kill everyone they come across, but they are just creatures - mortal creatures that will bleed and die" He paused "Majesty - we are assembling a force to fight it - to stop them before they get loose, but it would be easier with a Hero by our side" He stared at me "Majesty - I know you are busy and you have things to do, but we really need your help"

**End Flashback**

The rest you know. Alfred and Victoria told me I shouldn't go - not so close to the birth of our child. But I thought we could deal with the horde in short order, and I would return to the palace before anything happened.

Which shows how much I know.

Okay. It's time. The barrels are assembled and the fuses are set. I have to get to my position, and be ready to strike when the time is right.

This time is for all.

If this is my last entry, please return this to my family, including my new child. And may Avo bless the future.


	6. The Promise Of Power

14/04/1022

I am heading home. At last, I am heading home. I would already be on my way, but the final thrust took more out of me than I would like.

The battle has been over for nearly an hour, and I only just able to stand again. It will be a little while before I can do anything so heroic as walking, let alone starting home.

During my campaign to liberate the realm and defeat The Crawler I used Fast Travel - a method of magical transportation - a lot. But it always took its toll on me, leaving me tired and lethargic for a few hours after each one. 

And as I have got older, the recovery time has got longer. 

Which is why I don't use Fast Travel all that often any more. I used it to come here, and it took me nearly half a day to get back to full strength. But that was fine, because the battle against the horde didn't start for another half a day after that.

And now - well despite the fact I want to get home as soon as possible, I am going to have to rest for four hours or so, because then I can use the magic to get me home in the blink of an eye. Whereas if I start off now - without resting - then Fast Travel is out of the question and it could take me days.

So - I rest. And since I have nothing much else to do, I will recount the last few hours here. Because someone should know how we fought them, and what it cost.

**Flashback - four hours earlier**

"You understand your part, Majesty?" The General asked. I nodded.

"Who's coming with me?" I asked in response. He smiled.

"That honour falls to Command Brax and me" He said simply "We will protect your flanks until you can do what has to be done"

"But...." I started, gesturing to the troops "Without you or Brax commanding....."

"Command Carradoc will do fine" The General replied "And besides - how hard is 'hold the line, no matter the cost' going to be to follow?" I let out a short laugh. 

"I suppose" I drew my pistol, checked the ammunition, then put it back, then pulled my sword out "When...."

"Pretty much now, your Majesty" He gave a slight bow, then turned to his troops "Fall in!" I watched - as always in slight awe - as they formed five lines of ten guards. Of the two hundred soldiers who had come here, these were all that remained, and - if I was honest - most of them should have been sent back to Aurora City for treatment.

I had suggested that previous night, and The General asked each one of them if they would like to go. Not one of them said yes. 

Which just blows me away - every time I think about it, I am more and more humbled by their devotion.

While I overthrew my brother through hard work, I had a lot of help. And while I defeated The Crawler in one-on-one combat, the rest of The Resistance, The Guard and a fair number of Albion citizens made sure I got there alive to fight that fight. 

And I am only Queen by an accident of birth. 

I am not better than any of them, and yet - because of who I am and what they perceive I have done - they will fight and die for me without a second thought. 

That thought is what makes me promise to stay true to what they believe I am - a good woman who will rule with benevolence and wisdom.

And that thought is why I am going to run in to the gates of hell. 

"You all know your orders - while Brax, her Majesty and I will penetrate the main force, you are to ensure not one of the horde gets past you" The General looked over his troops "You are the last line of defense, and I know you will not let me down" Every soldier straightened up, flushed with pride.

"Okay. Lets go"

**End Flashback**

Almost as soon as we arrived at the door, the black light started to emanate from it - the sign we had come to recognise as the start of a coming attack. 

**Flashback - three hours earlier**

With a quick flick of my sword, I cut the head off another demon from the horde. To my left, Brax was engaged in a fight with two more, while to the right The General was shooting demons like my brother and I used to shoot targets in the palace.

Some demons were getting past us, but that didn't matter - I knew the troops we had left at the door would take care of them. 

"There is it!" Brax yelled. We both turned to see a demon - slightly larger than the rest - carrying a large golden staff, the top of which had three jewels embedded in it.

"Okay - cover me!" I called. They both nodded, and - while they continued to draw the demons away, I bounded towards the demon with the staff, and raised my sword.

A moment later, I felt the world spin around me as the demon backhanded me across the room we were in. 

I smashed in to the wall and fell to the floor, ears ringing and head swimming. 

"Okay - now I'm pissed" I said to myself, then - at the sound of a laugh above me - I looked up in to the face of the demon. 

"Are you the best they can do?" It asked "The Hero of Brightwall, descended from the most glorious Scarlet Robe?" It laughed again "You will die knowing that soon, I will have your child in my grasp" It raised the staff, and the jewels started to glow "You will die...." Before it could finish its next threat, there was a loud bang and a stone behind it exploded.

Temporarily stunned, it never saw my sword arcing towards its chest, or my hand - magical blades swirling around it - pointing towards its head.

Seconds later, it never saw anything ever again.

**End flashback**

I don't know what caused the stone to explode, but I know that it saved my life. 

If only the same could be said for the two men who went with me.

**Flashback - two hours earlier**

I started down at the body of the demon for a few moments, then looked up to see The General and Commander Brax still fighting.

"Guys - lets go" I yelled. They both looked round, then nodded and started backing up towards me. I glanced down the room to the passage we had come in by.

"Majesty - you go first. We will hold them off and meet you by the door" Brax said. I wanted to argue, but my head was still somewhat fuzzy from the blow earlier.

"Be careful!" I called, then headed towards the passage, hacking and slashing as I went.

A few minutes later, I arrived at the door back to The Veiled Path, and started moving the barrels in to position - the barrels that would wipe out the rest of the horde and seal the door for good. 

At least that was the theory. But with their leader dead, the rest of the demons could not regenerate and come back. Plus, with the damage these barrels would do when they exploded, it would take an age or two for them to dig their way back to the door once they were ready to fight.

Once I had the final barrel in place, I looked up to see Brax running down the passage towards me.

"Commander?" I looked past him, but couldn't see The General.

"He's dead, and they are coming" Brax replied "Go - I will hold them off"

"But....." I gestured at the explosives, ready to be set off. He glanced to where the horde was going to come from, then pulled a match out of his pocket.

"GO!" He yelled, then - striking the match - he lit all four fuses "They'll go in two minutes. If you are still here, you'll die" 

"What about you?" I said urgently.

"I need to protect them - stop the horde cutting the fuses" He looked down "You'll have to run" I stared at him desperately, then simply nodded my head, turned and started to run.

Fifty seconds later, I reached the door and slipped through it.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" I bellowed at the top of my voice, and almost at once twenty soldiers ran up and helped me push it closed.

"Get back - everyone" I bounded to a corner, then raised my hands and cast a spell I hadn't cast in nearly three years.

A huge shimmering field of light burst in to view in front of me, covering the whole of the door. A few seconds after that, the entire cavern rocked with the force of the explosions that would seal the door forever.

As the aftershocks died down, I slowly lowered my hands. 

"Majesty?" One of the soldiers - Harmony I think her name was - was stood beside me "You don't look all that good, m'am"

"Well - there's a reason f...." 

Which was as far as I got before I fainted.

**End flashback**

I woke up about forty minutes ago and found myself in the infirmary. Carradoc listened to my report, accepted my condolences on the loss of The General and Brax, then told me the battle was over, and that I should rest.

I will ensure that Command Brax and The General receive a full military funeral, even with no bodies to bury, and that their sacrifice, along with the one hundred and eight seven others we lost over the last few days, will not be forgotten.

But now - now I must sleep. Because the sooner I sleep, the sooner I get to go home to my husband and - Avo willing - my child.

Although I have to admit, I still haven't figured out how that stone exploded.


	7. Epilogue

The light around me faded, and I found myself in the palace map room. Looking around, I saw Valaria stood at the door to my private office, apparently waiting for me.

"Jasper alerted me when he felt you enter The Sanctuary" She explained "Welcome back, your Majesty"

"Thank you" I replied "Where are they?"

"You should res...." I raised my hand before she could finish.

"Where are they?" I repeated in a slightly firmer voice. Valaria stared back at me for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well" She paused "They are in the infirmary, but you should prepare yourself"

"For what...." I started, then shook my head "Never mind - if you will excuse me?" Before she could reply, I turned and walked out of the room as fast as I could manage.

I turned down the main corridor, and headed towards the infirmary. One of my first decisions - after I took control of the palace - was to convert the east wing in to a fully equipped hospital. This was partly for my benefit - I sometimes needed a healer when I returned from my various quests - but it was also available to anyone in the town in the event of a major disaster. 

A large number of those who had died when The Crawler had come to Bowerstone didn't die in the initial attack, but because of a lack of treatment. When I had learned that, I had done everything I could to ensure that that situation would not occur again.

I threw the doors open, and looked around. Almost all of the beds were empty, but then I caught sight of a group gathered round one bed.

Walking over, I realised what Valaria's warning meant.

"Majesty...." The chief healer started, but then trailed off as I looked down at Victoria's body.

"When?" I asked. 

"Half an hour ago" He replied "The labour was a lot harder on her than she expected - she died almost as soon as it was finished"

"Oh my" I closed my eyes in a silent prayer, then I looked up at the healer again "What about her child?"

"Her daughter is a fine, healthy baby girl, love of my love" I span round to find my husband stood behind me, holding a small, squirming bundle in his arms "May I present the future ruler of Albion, princess of the realm and your daughter - Vanessa" He leaned forward, and I looked down in to the eyes of my child. My brother's eyes. My eyes.

My mother's eyes.

I smiled, then looked back up at Alfred. He smiled back at me, then slowly reached out and placed Vanessa in to my waiting arms.

"Welcome home, my love"

xxxxx

**"A Queen's Life" - a new series from angelholme.**

Alfred and The Queen, with Vanessa in her arms, are stood in front of a pair of gravestones.

The Queen walking in to her study, then dropping to her knees in front of the two people - an older coloured man and a young woman with blonde hair.

Two lines of guards stood outside Sunset House as The Queen addresses a small crowd in front of it.

Two women watching The Queen from a distance, both smiling.

Alfred locked in a cell, holding Vanessa. He is smiling to himself as in the background there is the noise of swords clashing.

The Queen standing in front of a monster five times her size, her sword tossed casually over her shoulder.

Vanessa the toddler sat on the throne, waving a golden mace around, while The Queen and Alfred watch in amusement.

A row of villagers is stood in front of the archway to Understone Village, all armed with pickaxes and swords. Facing them is The Queen, also with her sword drawn.

The Queen walking up to the entrance of The Dark Sanctum and coming to a halt in front of Lesley.

Reaver standing in front of the throne, where The Queen - flanked by a young woman with blond hair and an older coloured man - stares at him in contempt.

A woman in a scarlet robe, a man in plain brown robes, a man in the clothes of a noble man and a woman dressed as a farmer are stood in front of The Queen. A moment later, they all go down on one knee, with their heads bowed.

**"A Queen's Life - Heroes Inc" - coming next.**


End file.
